Avatar High School
by Avvygirl
Summary: The Avatar Cast are in High school... Read to find out about Drama, romance, friendship! .:Kataang, Yuekka, Jinko:. Story's much better than summary! XD A delicious Kataang!   PS: SEASON 3'S COMING OUT SOON, YAY! and Aang has hair! Yeah! :P
1. Chapter 1: Newcomer Hottie

**Hey guys! This is a modern story about the Avatar cast in High school. They still have their elements but ****there'll**** be very ****little**** bending in this story. **

**Pairings: Katara/Aang, ****Yuekka**** and a little ****Jinko****Aang's**** a playboy in this story, so he's very ****OOC****XD**

**Anything to ask, ask me! XD And please review! I have ideas until chapter 6 for this story, and I update about once a week. **

**Ages: Katara,**** Aang, Yue, Ty Lee, Azula, Jin ****and others are 16. Ages: ****Zuko****, Sokka, Mai, Jet, ****Haru****, Hahn are 17.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I ****don't**** and never will own Avatar. There, are you satisfied**** However, I do own the ideas of this story. ****Yay**** me!**

**Chapter 1: Newcomer ****Hottie**

"Excuse me, students, but I have something to inform you," Mr. Pakku said, stepping into the room. Katara looked up from her drawing to her English teacher and rolled her eyes.

"What does he want now?" 16-year-old Yue sighed, nudging Katara. Yue and Katara had been best friends since childhood, as their fathers were best friends.

"I have no idea," Katara groaned, tuning the teacher out. Looking around the homeroom, Katara saw the usual stuff going on. Infront of them, sat Mai alone, polishing her daggers, the blade of each sharp and glinting in the light. Next to Mai, Ty Lee was listening excitedly to Azula's boastful stories. Behind them sat Haru, Hahn and Jet and some of their dumb-jock buddies, blowing spitballs at one another._Immature_, Katara thought, rolling her eyes. Next to Katara sat Meng and Suki, chatting about mystical fortune-telling. And as usual, Jin and Zuko were engaging in their usual activity at the back of the class—making out.

Sighing, Katara caught the end of Mr. Pakku's announcement. "… so he'll enrole here at WEFA High School. Let me introduce… Aang."

Just then, Aang walked in the door. Katara's jaw dropped to the floor and next to her, Yue sighed dreamily. _He's__ so cute… wait, scratch that. __He's__ damning hot!_Katara thought, staring at Aang. His flirty grey eyes, his gorgeous dark brown hair, his lips…

With difficulty, Katara tore her eyes away from Aang and glanced around the room. Meng and Suki were both staring at Aang, and Meng actually had drool dripping down her chin! Azula and Ty Lee were both wearing sexy smiles as they tried to catch Aang's attention. Only Mai was still polishing her daggers, glancing at Aang with her usual bored look.

"I swear, Katara…" Yue said, staring at Aang, "If I wasn't dating your brother…" She let her sentence trail off as her gaze fixed on Aang.

"Hey guys, my name's Aang, from up North." Aang said, flashing a smile that made Katara's heart melt. "So which lucky girl's gonna show me around this school?"

_Even his voice is gorgeous_, Katara thought, twirling her long, brown braid with her hand. She resisted the urge to wave her hand over her head like a five-year-old.

"I could show you around!" Ty Lee purred, smiling at Aang. A frown flashed on Azula's face, but it was gone as fast as it came. Azula smiled at Aang, letting him know that she was definitely interested.

"That's a generous offer, Ms. Shoulin," Mr. Pakku said, "but Ms. Shuri will show Aang around school." His eyes glanced at Mai. "Will you, Ms. Shuri?"

"Do I have a choice?" Mai muttered under her breath, then frowned slightly. "I will, Mr. Pakku." Neither Azula nor Ty Lee looked thrilled at the arrangement, but both knew that it was final.

Aang smiled and sat down in the empty seat next to Mai, in front of Katara. Just then, a ringing tone sounded. Mr. Pakku glanced at his phone, then stepped out of the classroom. "Excuse me for a minute, students."

As soon as he was gone, Aang turned around and grinned at Katara. Katara felt her heartbeat racing, and suddenly her hands were sweating. _Chill, girl,_Katara commanded herself. Yue smiled knowingly, and shot a you're-damned-lucky look at Katara, and stood up. "Bye, Katara, I'll see ya later!" In a flash, she was at the other side of the room, chatting with Suki.

"So what's your name, waterbender?" Aang said, smiling. Katara returned his smile, then said, "I'm Katara. How did you know I'm a waterbender?"

"It's easy to tell, actually," Aang said. "This," Aang touched Katara's necklace slightly with a finger. "has the Water Tribe symbol on it. Anyway You're wearing all blue."

"The chicks over there," Aang jerked his head to where Azula and Ty Lee were sitting, "Are Fire Nation, from looks of it." Katara smiled, but inside she was screaming. _"Chicks__"_

"Actually, they-" Katara began, only to be cut off rudely by another voice.

"Hey, Aang. I'm _sure_ we haven't met before." She said, her lips curling up in a smile. She flipped her hair over one shoulder and leaned closer to Aang, her eyes flashing. "Princess Azula, from the Fire Nation."

* * *

**Finished the first chapter!**** Oh, yeah, there ****isn't**** a war. Aang ****doesn't**** have ****tattoos**** in this story but he's still a master ****Airbender****. Instead of a tattoo, a master ****Airbender**** will have ****a**** Air Nomads symbol at his wrist. XD****And**** just to tell you, ****Zuko**** and ****Azula**** are not siblings, only cousins. **

**P/S: In this story, their names are Ty Lee ****Shoulin**** and Mai ****Shuri****. I ****didn't**** know their last names, so I made it up. D**

**How did you like the chapter**** To tell me, click the blue square button at the left corner of the page, with a 'GO' on it. XD**

**'Spirit is immortal… Spirit is true.'**

**Avvygirl**


	2. Chapter 2: Flirts

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? –Sigh-**

**Chapter 2: Flirts**

"Princess Azula, from the Fire Nation." Azula said, smiling at Aang. Aang returned the smile and shook her hand.

"Hey, Azula. I'm Aang." Aang said, with a oh-so-casual shrug. Katara tried to stop the jealousy inside of her, but the jealousy was too strong. She shot Azula a hands-off-he's-mine look, but Azula merely smirked with a what-ever! flip of her long hair.

Leaning on Katara's table, Azula turned to Aang. "I'm a master firebender. What bender are you? You look like a strong bender…" Azula said, laying a hand on Aang's shoulder, smiling knowingly. Katara rolled her eyes. How flirty could she be?

"My mother was a waterbender and my father was a firebender. I follow my mom, but I'm just in the middle level of waterbending." Aang replied. Azula looked displeased at the mention of 'waterbender', but a second later, she smiled sweetly at Aang.

_What a hypocrite!_ Katara thought. _No right __waterbender__ in his sane mind would __date__ a __firebender__, much less a Master __Firebending__sucky__ Princess of the Fire Nation_. Katara smiled at Aang, and mentally thought of asking him about some waterbending styles later. Azula was about to ask another question when a certain pink, acrobatic, bubbly girl cartwheeled to Aang.

"Hey, Aaaannnggg…" Ty Lee giggled, drawing out his name. Smiling happily, she sat on top of the opposite table. "I'm Ty Lee."'

"Hey, Ty Lee." Aang replied, looking at Ty Lee. He checked her out and let out a slow whistle under his breath. Katara and Azula heard it and sent killer looks at Ty Lee. If looks could kill, she'd be dead. Twice. The athletic gymnast was just leaning forward when Mr. Pakku stepped back into the room.

"Students, please return back to your seats." Mr. Pakku said, with a displeased glance at Ty Lee and Azula. Ty Lee pouted and strutted back to her table, whereas Azula rolled her eyes. Smiling at Aang, Azula oh-so-casually ran her hand on his shoulder. "See ya later, Aang."

Katara was seething inside. Just because she was daughter of Lord Ozai, she thought she could control everything she wanted. Katara's inside flamed when she saw Aang smiling back at the two Fire Nation girls.

"Students, turn to page 54 of your English textbooks." Mr. Pakku said, putting on his spectacles. Aang turned back infront and Katara stared at the back of his head. _"I'll get you, Aang." _Katara thought. Focusing her eyes on her English book, she smiled a secret smile. _"I'll make sure of that.__"_

Katara arrived early at school the next morning. Sokka just _had_ to come early, because he had been given morning detention with Mr. Bato, the History teacher, because he had been eating meat—what else??—in class. Sighing, Katara walked into the girl's room. She set down her notebooks on the table, and glanced in the mirror. She smiled happily at her reflection and twirled around.

She was wearing a light blue baby tee that brought out the colour of her eyes, knee-length black boots, a dark blue miniskirt that came up to her knees, and her favourite jacket—a dark-blue long-sleeved jacket with fur trimmings. Her hair had been let loose, brushed silkily over her shoulders, halfway down her back. She had completed her outfit with a glittery black hairband and crescent-shaped blue earrings.

_"__If that doesn't knock the socks off Aang, nothing will,_" Katara thought, smiling at her reflection. Suddenly, she heard a peculiar sound. It was coming from outside the girls room. Katara grabbed her notebooks, her curiosity aroused. Opening the girl's room door, Katara saw that weird red flashes was coming out of a door to her right. Katara walked a few steps forward, then hesitated.

_"__Aww__, come on, Kat,"_ Katara thought. "_It's probably just Mr. __Roku__, the Assistant Principal practicing his __fire__bending__ or something__"_ She gathered her courage, and peeked in the door. Her mouth fell open and her books that she was holding crashed on the floor silently. She stood there in silence, confused as her eyes saw what she saw.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun**** Cliffhanger, ****ayy****Don't**** hate me for it! ****Oh, yeah, sorry if I wrote too much description on what Katara wore. ****I'm**** a girl, remember? ****That's**** what girls do. Write a lot on fashion! XD****Please review if you w****ant to know the next chapter! **

**'My heart breaks into two; ****The**** pieces fall ****in****to a dark abyss of despair.'**

**Avvygirl**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and lies

**Disclaimer: You know, I don't own Avatar!**

**Are you trying to rub it in?? -Sniffles-**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You made me very happy, so I decided to write the fourth chapter quicker and post it by Wednesday:) Thanks again if you revi****e****wed. I wrote this because I wanted to, but it's very nice to know that some people think what I write is nice. :)**

**Chapter 3: Secrets—and lies.**

Katara stood outside the door, her mouth gaping open. For a second, she was paralyzed, too shocked by what she saw to move. _How could he… lie?_Katara screamed in her mind. Stunned, Katara ran as fast as she could into the girl's room.

_I never thought, in a million years, that he could do that..__. But I saw__ him… How could he lie?! I'll never trust him again! _Katara screamed in her mind. She hated liars, and thought of them as nothing but hopeless sissies. _But Aang…_A tear ran down her cheek; the tear left a silver line on her skin._ I trusted him…_

_Quit it, Katara!_ She scolded herself, pushing back her hair from her face. She leaned and stared at herself in the mirror, and quickly brushed the tear away, trying to stop crying. Her ocean-blue eyes looked back at her. _I'm not going to look at him, talk to him, or anything. He doesn't deserve that, Katara._ Katara hardened her heart and looked stonily into the mirror. Her mood changed.

"He's a jerk." She said carefully, her words cold and bitter. "And he's not worth my time." With that, Katara turned on her heel sharply and walked out. Already dozens of students were coming to school. Katara disappeared into the mass of students, willing herself to not think about—about him. Somewhere else, Aang straightened up and finished what he was doing, unaware that someone had knew what he had done.

* * *

Yue slipped in her seat in homeroom seconds before the bell rang. Smiling, Yue leaned towards Katara, who, for some reason, was sitting stiffly in her seat, a frown on her delicate features.

"So, Kat, what happened between you and Mr. Hunk yesterday?" Yue asked, smiling. Katara's head snapped up and she stared at Yue.

"Nothing happened, Yue. Not that I _wanted_ anything to." Katara said, her fists curling. Yue noticed that her water bottle with orange juice had frozen up. Warning bells rang in Yue's head. She had seen what Katara could do when she was pissed off, and she did _not_ want to see it again.

_"__Uh-Oh…__"_

"Okay, Kat, chill! Something's up, when you start freezing the heck out of everything!" Yue said, grabbing Katara's hand. Katara relaxed, and Yue's water bottle returned to normal. Yue let out a breath. _"Something's up…"_

"What happened, Katara?" Yue asked carefully. She stared into Katara's eyes, noting that her ocean blue eyes were sharp and cold. "Did he do something to piss you off?"

Katara looked down. Her hands would have curled into fists again, but Yue held them tightly. "Yes, he did, Kat. I can tell." Yue said, and sighed. "I'll just have to guess, then. Did he suck face with the bitches Azula or Ty Lee or another girl?"

Katara shook her head slightly. "Did Aang turn you down or, ugh, I have to ask this, _touch_ you or something like that?" Yue asked, making a face. At her question, Katara whirled around, her face mortified.

"Oh course not, Yue!" Katara said. "The longer time you spend time with my idiotly crapping brother, you turn more like him!" She said. For a second, both girls froze, and began laughing.

Sokka's over-protectiveness was famous, ever since last year when the arrogant, walking-ego Jet, asked her out. Before Katara could reply, Sokka had came up and socked his fist into Jet's face. The result—It wasn't pretty.

"Seriously, Katara, what happened?" Yue said, wiping tears away from her eyes. At least Katara was smiling now. "What did Aang do to you?" At the mention of his name, Katara froze. After what seemed like hours, Katara leaned. There was something in her eyes that made Yue's blood turn cold, even though she knew it was not directed at her.

"He lied." Katara said, crossing her arms. For the rest of the lesson, Katara sat stiffly in her chair, staring into space. Yue sighed, her head in her hands. Katara hated liars, she had always did. Yue didn't know the whole story, but she knew that it involved Katara's mother, who had died when Katara was only five. Katara loved her mother with her whole heart, and Yue knew not to interfere with Katara where her mother was concerned. Yue leaned back in her chair and sighed. _I have no idea what she'll do to Aang._

* * *

Aang leaned back in his chair, smiling sexily. It was lunchtime, and Aang was sitting in the middle of the 'Popular Bitches' table, surrounded by pretty girls. Azula and Ty Lee led the 'Popular Bitches', but there were other girls he was interested to meet. All the girls who were interested in him was so boring, so ready, even if some were drop-dead gorgeous.

_"T__ayla, the Earth Kingdom girl was a catch,__"_ Aang thought. He had seen Tayla in the hall that morning, and thought that she was hot. "_But_ _it won't be fun if she doesn't challenge me.__"_ Standing up, Aang excused himself. Azula's friends all pouted, but sighed dreamily as he moved away.

Aang stood next to Tayla, the girl he saw. She was a beautiful blond, with a graceful air around her. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Aang asked. Tayla smiled and flipped back her hair. "It isn't," she said, in a sultry voice. She leaned to Aang, practically throwing herself on him.

Aang sighed and moved back a bit. "_Okay, a girl more forward than Azula. That's a scary thought.__" _He thought. Girls were throwing themselves at him left and right. For once, he wanted someone who wasn't interested in him. Someone who would be a challenge. _"Someone like…"_

Suddenly, Aang heard a familiar laugh. Turning around, Aang's eyes was drawn to a beautiful, brown-haired girl. She was seating with another girl, who was sitting next to her in class. Her brother was seating next to her, an arm draped affectionately on her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled in the light, and she looked much prettier today, and her legs were _damn_ smooth. Her brown, silky hair had been let loose, and she was as slim as Ty Lee.

_"Katara,"_ Aang thought, smiling. _"Why didn't I think of her?"_ Girls were drooling after him, but Katara wasn't. Yesterday she seemed friendly, but today, every time he saw her, every time he tried to flirt with her, she gave him a disgusted look and a stony glare. Aang smiled. He loved a challenge.

* * *

**So how did you like the story?? I had great fun in writing this! The beginning wasn't so good, but I had fun writing the ending. So what did Aang do that Katara was so pissed about? 0.o Read the next chapter to find out!**

**P/S: Flamers will be used to burn down my school. In other words, don't flame! **

**'Hope: There is no hope.'**

**Avvygirl**


	4. Chapter 4: A Secret Revealed

**Warning: Ma****y not be suitable for under 15; You have been warned****! No lemony scenes but a ****m****ake-****o****ut. ****Ooohh****, caught your attention, didn't I? XD**** This chapter is written by Zeta, my best friend!**

**Disclaimer: **** Yes, yes, I do own Avatar! Mike ****and Brian gave it to me, bless them!**

**0.o**** Like that's ****gonna**** happen. Anyway, that was just my way of saying, I DON'T ****OWN AVATAR.**** Back to the story!**

**Chapter 4: A Secret Revealed**

"Hey, Kat." Aang said, slipping in the seat next to Katara in class. Katara whirled round, and when she saw that it was Aang, her easy-going smile turned into a scowl. She flipped her hair and purposely put her books on the table.

"That seat is _reserved_, Aang." Katara said, crossing her arms. "And only my closest _friends_ call me Kat, so call me Katara." Aang smiled, and leaned back into his chair, ignoring the fact that it was reserved.

"I'm sure that the person you reserved can find another spot." Aang replied, smirking. He wasn't going to give up that easily. "And I'm sure that we could at least be friends, _Kat_."

At his words, Katara frowned, and Aang suddenly realized that her water bottle had begun to freeze. "Till we're _friends_, Aang, you could leave me alone and _get lost_, okay?" Her eyes glinted dangerously and her bottle turned into a block of ice.

"Whatever you say, Katara." Aang said, standing up. He raised his hands up comically and backed off at her glare. That just proved that Katara was a challenge, and that made Aang like Katara even more.

_"She has a temper__"_ Aang thought, _"And we all know how much I love __playing with __fir__e."_Aang smiled and leaned towards Katara, purposely so that his mouth was directly next to her ear. She stiffened at his gesture.

"I don't give up that easily, Katara." Aang whispered, letting his words linger. Katara seemed frozen, unable to move at his words. "I love a challenge." Straightening up, Aang smiled at Katara and left her there, staring back at him.

After school, Aang stood there at his locker. All the other students had gone home, but Aang was waiting for a certain someone that was currently talking to a teacher. After fifteen minutes, Aang spotted Katara leaving the classroom, a frown on her delicate face.

"Where're you're going, Katara?" Aang asked, striding to catch up with her. Katara twirled around and shot a death look at Aang.

"None of your business, asshole." She said, and continued walking with a fast pace.

"Asshole?" Aang asked. "What did I do to be called asshole?" Katara stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Like you don't know." Katara spat out. Her eyes glinted with something Aang couldn't make out. Aang was confused. _"She's pissed off. Why?"_

With a few long strides, Aang stood infront of Katara. "Really, I don't know… What made you so pissed, anyway?" Aang said. He noticed that one of Katara's curls was on her face, so he ran his hand over her cheek and pushed the curl down. At his touch, Katara stepped back.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Katara spat out. In her eyes there was a new emotion, something he couldn't make out. _"Fear?"_Katara tried to push past him, but Aang grabbed her arm.

They were shoulder to shoulder. Eye to eye.

"You really want to let go of me," Katara said. Suddenly, Katara saw the last thing she'd thought she'd see flare in his eyes. _Desire_.

"No, I don't."

Aang stepped forward, and Katara stepped back. Suddenly, she felt the wall behind her. She was trapped, in the corner, with Aang infront of her. Suddenly, a wave of emotion washed over Katara. _N__eed_. She knew that whatever she said or did, she actually wanted Aang. And being so close to him…

Katara pushed Aang back, but Aang grabbed her wrists. No words were exchanged. Aang stared in her eyes, and moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_"__He's going to kiss me,__"_ Katara thought. Her heart throbbed with longing, but Katara's brain told her otherwise. _"He lied."_ At the last second, Katara turned her head away, and Aang's kiss landed on her cheek. Aang's eyes fluttered open, and his eyes widened in disbelief. He tried again, but Katara turned her head away, shaking slightly.

_"I know that she wants me," _Aang thought, staring deeply in Katara's blue eyes. _"But there's something in her eyes…"_ "Katara…" Aang moaned. Being so close to her, but yet so far, was driving him over the edge. _"I want her,"_ A voice said in his head. As soon as he heard it, Aang knew that was what he wanted.

Katara wasn't like other girls he had met before. She wasn't the prettiest in the school, but she was gorgeous when she was smiling. She wasn't afraid to reject him, and she was driving him crazy with longing.

A wave of _need_ washed over Aang. He wanted Katara. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to taste her… With a groan, Aang pressed his body against hers. He could feel Katara's heartbeat, and he could see that she felt the same way. Aang leaned against her, and began to nibble her neck. Katara shivered slightly, and moaned when Aang bit her neck slowly. She wanted him, she knew. But she also knew that he had lied. Katara battled with two emotions: Desire and Truth.

Suddenly, a picture of her mother flashed on Katara's mind, and Katara knew what she had to do. Katara pushed Aang away, so that their bodies didn't touch. "Stop." Katara whispered. Even the small word made a difference. Aang's eyes widened again, and suddenly Katara's voice drove him over the edge.

"What the fuck are you doing, Katara?" Aang said. He was _damned_ frustrated. _"What?!"_ Screamed in his mind. Aang stepped closer. "I _need_ you, Katara. I want to kiss you, touch you, _taste_ you…" Aang said, breathing heavily. Katara was keeping her eys down, but he could see her emotions flashing on her face.

"What the hell are you doing, playing with me?! This isn't a game, Katara." His eyes glinted. "It was, but I'm ending it."

With a jerk, Aang pulled Katara closer. He could feel her body pressing on his, and all thoughts flew out of his head. He leaned and crashed his lips on hers. Katara stood still, stunned.

She could feel Aang's frustration, he pressed his lips on hers with such desire…. It blew her away. Sparks seemed to fly, and Katara felt a delicious feeling zinging up her spine. Aang opened his lips, and carefully underlined her lips with his tongue. Aang's tongue poked through her lips, but Katara didn't let him. She kept her lips tight. Finally, Aang gave up, and closed his mouth. Katara quickly jerked her head away, breaking their kiss.

For a long time they both just stood there, staring at one another. Aang couldn't believe it, he was stunned. All frustration was gone, disbelief was in its place. After a while, he spoke. "Why." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

Katara stared at him, her blue eyes glinting. "I… I saw you yesterday morning, Aang." Aang's eyes widened, his mouth fell open in shock. He stepped back, his mind blank.

Katara kept her gaze on the stunned boy. He seemed stunned, his mouth open in surprise. "I saw you doing what no one have done before, Aang. I saw you..."

* * *

**Zeta ****Zyne**

**How was it?**** I had great fun writing this chapter! ****Actually, I don't feel like this is a good ****chappie****, but this is the best I can do. Thanks to ****Avvygirl****, my best bud, for letting me write this chapter! ****Luv**** yah! XD**

**Avvygirl**

**Major cliffh****anger!**** To find out the next chapter, please review!**

**p/s: Sorry, guys, but my exams are next week, so the next chapter (Chapter 5) will be continued on, hopefully, 7****th**** August! **** Sorry! But please review till then, and wait for the next chapter. **

**I know, I'm evil for giving you a cliffhanger like that, but I wanted to make you all feel the suspense. –Ducks at the rotten mangoes ****and rotten bananas ****thrown at me– Sorry, and please don't flame! It's only my second ****fic****! XD**** I'll give you a hint: 'Avatar Aang.' Think about what it means! **

**'Love lasts forever… or until you catch him cheating on you. Whichever comes first.'**

**Avvygirl**


	5. Just an Author's note!

**Disclaimer: Do I NEED A DISCLAIMER FOR THIS? It's a Author's note, dammit!**

**Hey to all my faithful readers, thanks for reviewing:) I just want to say, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SEASON 3'S COMING OUT ON 21****ST**** SEPTEMBER!! Sorry for putting on capslock, I'm so excited!! D I saw the season 3 trailer at Avatar spirit . net, without the spaces. The trailer is so cool! It doesn't imply Kataang that much, (aww) but it shows… (are you reading for this?) Mai and Zuko K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Whoo! So, safely to say, there won't be any Zutara shipping in Season 3!! –Kataangers scream in happiness, and Zutarians weep- LOL! D If you want more info on Season 3, go to Avatar spirit . net or dong bu feng or Distant Horizons. I was so happy when I saw the trailer, I nearly cried. Go see the trailer for yourself:P **

**Anyway, I'll shortly put up the next chapter of my story, Avatar High School. The next chapter is a bit weird (sorry!) but hopefully I can write better. Thanks again to all my reviewers!! **** You don't know how happy you guys make me. I'm hoping to reach a 100 reviews when this story ends. Maybe I'm making it 20+ chapters, hopefully by end of October. :) Anyway, that's it. Sorry if the authors note is too long, but thanks for reading what I'm writing. :) **

**Love,**

**Avvygirl**


End file.
